This invention relates in general to small hand tools for golfers, and more particularly to multi-use tools which can repair marks made in golf greens by the impact of golf balls.
Golfers must travel long distances on golf courses as they sequentially play the holes. This usually means that once a golfer starts a round of golf, he or she will only be able to use the equipment, accessories and tools that he or she brings along. For this reason, golfers generally carry a multiplicity of clubs, balls, tees, and accessories to ensure their availability when needed. Therefore, a tool which can perform several golf-related functions but which is small and light is a desirable accessory for a golfer.
One feature of this invention is for repairing ball marks. When a long driven ball impacts the surface of a green it often makes a dent in the green, a depression in the grass and underlying ground, commonly called a "ball mark." Common courtesy and golfing protocol require that golfers repair their ball marks. This is usually done by poking an implement in the ground around and beneath the mark, and prying up the dent to make it level. Because of the heretofore lack of a handy little tool specifically designed for repairing ball marks, the implement most often used is a golf tee, which is not very satisfactory since it catches very little dirt and grass and must be used several times around the dent to even inadequately raise it.
This invention includes a tool specifically designed for repairing ball marks. It has a prier of suitable size and strength to raise a ball mark typically in a single try without damaging the turf. The prier is retractable into a handle for convenient storage in a golfer's pocket, and is deployed by the push of a button, similar to a switch-blade knife.
Another feature of this invention is for keeping a golf club's grip off wet grass. For a variety of reasons, golfers start teeing off very early in the morning, but one disadvantage of an early start is that golf courses are often still wet from condensation or watering during the night, causing anything laid down on the grass to become wet. This poses a problem when a golfer must lay down a club. For example near a green, golfers often leave their bag or cart near the next tee, and take a putter and a chipping iron to finish the hole. While making a chip or pitch shot, there is usually no place to put the putter except on the ground causing its grip to become wet. Then while putting, there is usually no place to put the chipping iron except on the ground causing its grip to also become wet. This is undesirable since grips can be damaged by moisture if not quickly dried. Also, a wet grip is a slippery grip.
The combination tool of this invention includes a cradle feature specifically designed for keeping a club grip off wet grass. A club's head can rest on the turf while its shaft leans on the cradle to keep the grip spaced from the turf.
Another feature is not limited to use on a golf course but does come in handy for golfers who smoke cigars. The combination tool of this invention further includes a cigar cutter. Usually at least one end of a cigar is covered by one or more protective tobacco leaves which must be penetrated to draw air through the cigar. The cigar cutting feature of this invention can be used to easily cut out a small plug from a cigar end, but again, the use of this tool to trim cigars is not limited to a golf course but can be used wherever desired.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.